Time for a Coffee Break
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: Kurt has an almost dream job at a fashion magazine in New York City, and an almost dream boyfriend. Or two. And now he has to choose between them: Sebastian- his older boss, passionate, dominate and sexy, and Blaine- the barista from across the street, kind, amiable, and adorable. Kurt's playing with love, and he might just end up hurting everyone involved- including himself.
1. I'm Your Man

**Written for funkyfifi. Love her! Just thought I'd let you all know I have no clue where this is going or who Kurt ends up with in the end! **

**I do not own Glee.**

**Edit: 01/04/13 Just grammatical stuff. No big deal. Sorry if you get a notification for it.**

* * *

"Mr. Smythe!" Kurt called after his boss as he briskly walked out of his office and away from his general work area. The taller man in a tailored designer suit turned to enquire what his young secretary wanted. Kurt asked him a little flustered, and quite desperately, "Are you going to your meeting? Because it's with Ms. Williams, and her office is in the other direction-"

"I know where her office is, Kurt, so I'm obviously not going there. Cover for me, will you?" Kurt was dazzled by his employer's charming smile and use of his first name, so he promptly called Ms. Williams up to tell her Mr. Smythe really was not feeling well and would rather hold the meeting tomorrow. The excuse was exactly that, an excuse. Mr. Smythewas feeling absolutely fine, but his secretary had no clue how to lie or cover up in an effective way. "Cool, thanks kid." A blush spread across the younger man's cheeks, heating his face. He batted his eyelashes toward the older man and said, "Oh, it was really no problem." With a sip of his coffee and absolutely no acknowledgement to Kurt, Kurt's boss was out the door.

Kurt slumped in his chair at his desk outside Mr. Smythe'sfancy office. As the editor of an up-and-coming fashion magazine, his office was on the top floor of one of New York's most impressive sky scrapers. Kurt rolled around in his spinny-chair once and huffed out a loud breath. It was useless. He was never going to get over that crazy crush. Obviously, Mr. Smythewould never be into him; he's too beautiful, too mature, too experienced. Too successful. A 32 year old man- a head editor-like Mr. Smythe could never like his silly, flirty, slightly ditzy(on occasion) 20 year old secretary.

Kurt suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled his blackberry out of his tight black skinny-legged pants. It was a phone call from Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, I'm at work. What do you need?" Kurt asked quietly into the phone's speaker, keeping his head down in an effort to remain inconspicuous. He didn't want any co-worker or jealous intern telling on him to Mr. Smythe.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see if you would like to get some coffee or something later." A response came back quickly and eagerly. He heard anxious breathing on the other end, and Kurt stopped to think for a few moments. Blaine really was quite cute…

"You work at a coffee shop. And I just met you." Kurt tried to reason his way out of meeting with the boy. He couldn't even remember why he had given Blaine his number in the first glanced out the window distractedly, and saw Mr. Smythe standing closely with another male on the street. Together they walked around the corner out of Kurt's sight. Curious…

"And this is crazy. I have your number, so date me maybe?" Blaine's voice came singing back to him. Kurt popped out of his momentary Mr. Smythe filled haze and giggled at Blaine's antics.

"Of course. You just had to go there." He shook his head fondly. Blaine really was very sweet, and it wasn't like any other man was going to proposition him any time soon. It wasn't as though Mr. Smythe in specific would proposition him. "Sure. We'll have coffee later. Even though you work in a coffee shop!" Kurt still thought the idea was slightly ridiculous, but in a fond way.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled gleefully from his end of the phone, chuckling when Kurt began to giggle. "So I'll pick you up around 5?"

"Blaine, you don't know where I live," Kurt reminded him lightly. Blaine laughed and snorted.

"Whoops. Duh. Okay, well, text me your address and I'll pick you up around 5."

"Deal." Once the call had ended, Kurt found himself once again drudging through his work. He scheduled regular meetings for Mr. Smythe throughout the week, and organized his papers alphabetically as well as by date. By the time his boss returned from wherever he had been, with whoever that man had been, Kurt had exhausted every possible piece of busy-work he had in his possession. Kurt was also just plain exhausted. He worked his butt off for his boss, and Mr. Smythe probably didn't even notice his existence. Kurt knocked on his bosses' door once he seemed to be settled.

"Come in!"

"Umm, Mr. Smythe. May I ask where you were?" Kurt swallowed nervously as he shuffled into the stark white office. He didn't want to pry or be nosy- even though he really did- but he needed something to tell people when Mr. Smythe disappeared mysteriously. He heard rumors from other males in the building of sexual escapades, but Kurt just couldn't believe it. Then again, Mr. Smythe had been meeting with an attractive male on the street. What else could he have been doing?

"Kurt… really?" Mr. Smythe smirked wickedly, lifted an eyebrow, and bore his eyes straight into Kurt's. "You need to ask that?" Kurt took a slight step back, not sure how to react to his bosses' sudden change in demeanor.

"Umm… yes. I need to know what to tell people when you leave without prior notice." Kurt moved his hand up to his neck to adjust the collar of his shirt. The office was beginning to get strangely and uncomfortably warm. Mr. Smythe sat on the edge of his desk, folded his hands together, and continued staring straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could feel his left eye begin to twitch, but he could not look away. His gaze was glued to the older man's for better or for worse.

"Everyone else knows exactly what I'm doing, Kurt. Come on, you must have heard things about me." He grinned again, and slowly stood up from the edge of his desk. He slunk toward Kurt, almost prowling. Kurt broke their stares and searched around the room with his eyes, trying to find somewhere to focus on that wasn't his highly sexual, highly sexy boss. They landed back on him momentarily before falling to the ground.

"I've heard rumors…" Kurt stated softly in admittance. He heard quick footsteps coming toward him.

"Like what?" Mr. Smythe asked him in return, voice much lower than its usual pitch. Kurt could feel his bosses' eyes burning into him.

"I don't know exactly…" Kurt began to fiddle with his hands, trying to focus on anything but the outrageously sexy man in close proximity to him. He felt breath on his face, and closed his eyes, swallowing his throat tightly. The room was too hot. Far too hot.

"Would you like me to show you?" Mr. Smythe asked, tilting Kurt's chin up with his hand. Their eyes met once again and electricity shot through Kurt's veins. Kurt spluttered.

"M-Mr. Smy-ythe." His boss put a finger against his lips and shushed him.

"Hush. Call me Sebastian." They both leaned in slowly, full of anticipation.

A door burst open and a flustered PR worker flew into the room. Kurt and Sebastian flung apart and all three looked awkwardly between one another. Finally, the lady, Linda or something- who really needed to get a haircut and go shopping-began rambling about Sebastian's bad coverage in a tabloid, so Kurt stumbled out of the room. He was out of breath, and completely out of his mind. Super flustered, Kurt was shocked out of his Sebastian-induced haze by a text from Blaine:_ Can't wait for tonight! –XO Blaine_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat with their coffees at a tiny table in the cramped shop Blaine often frequented. Not the coffee house Blaine worked at, but a less commercial, more intimate one he'd perform at during open mic nights. He couldn't seem to escape coffee shops, and would probably perpetually smell like a coffee bean. Kurt, on the other hand, couldn't seem to escape attractive males.

After the highly sexualized incident in Sebastian's office, Kurt hurried to the bathroom to take care of some business. He then traveled to his desk with dignity and sat in his chair to take calls for three hours before his shift was over and he could leave. Sebastian never opened his office door a single time, and Kurt felt awkward interrupting whatever he was doing with Angie or whoever from PR, so he just… well, left. He quickly ran home, changed into a more casual ensemble and met Blaine for coffee.

The two young men were having a marvelous time. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt's face, and Kurt constantly had to cover his mouth and refrain from snorting unattractively in laughter.

"No! Think about it! What sound would a platypus make?" Blaine loudly crossed the 'ch-ch-ch' of a chipmunk or squirrel with the 'quack' of a duck. Everyone in the shop turned to look at the curly haired man, wondering what would prompt someone to make such a noise. Kurt lurched forward in his seat, bursting into laughter.

"Please!" Kurt begged through embarrassingly loud chuckles, "Never make that noise again!" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and took a sip of his abandoned coffee. It was cold and bad, but he didn't care.

"What? You mean this one?" Blaine stood up and repeated the noise at an even louder volume, and even more energetically than he had previously. Kurt stood up as well, laughing.

"Blaine!" He whined. "You're going to get us kicked out!" Blaine shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Then let's leave." They ran out of the coffee shop and out onto the busy sidewalk. They bumped into people as they ran and were sworn at in at least three different languages, but that's one of New York's perks.

"Blaine, where are you taking me?" Kurt yelled, one hand clutching Blaine, the other holding onto his satchel. He swerved around the different disgruntled businessmen and foreigners, trying to keep up with the other man.

"I'm not sure yet!" Blaine replied giddily. He continued running across blocks, around corners, dodged in front of cars, and finally ended up at Central Park. "I guess here we are." Blaine uttered in an exhale. Kurt bent over in attempt to catch his breath. He hadn't done nearly that much exercise since he was on the Cheerios.

"Let's go to the Lennon memorial!" Blaine suggested full of energy. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled, but Kurt simply looked at him incredulously and moseyed along. He refused to run any longer. Flustered was not a good look on him.

When they arrived at the famous spot where the words to Imagine mark the pavement, a group of people could be seen standing around singing along to a person playing the guitar. Flowers littered the ground every; people paid their respects to the peacemaker. Kurt and Blaine obviously could not resist a sing-a-long, so they stood there surrounded by strangers and sang Lennon and Beatles songs until night fell. Their breath showed in front of their faces, and they were both smiling and giggling giddily.

Kurt bit his lip shyly as he looked through his eyelashes at Blaine. "I should probably be getting home soon. I have work tomorrow." Blaine nodded his head somewhat solemnly.

"Yeah. I got you. You want me to get you a cab?" He offered sweetly, detaching his hand from Kurt's for the first time in hours.

"Nah. I'm fine. I live just a few blocks away." Kurt waved his offer away and began to walk away. Before he could do so, however, Blaine tugged his arm gently and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"I hope you didn't think you could leave that quickly." Blaine muttered lowly. His breath blew over Kurt's face, reminding him of earlier in the day in Sebastian's office. Kurt tried to stutter something intelligent out quickly but before he could, Blaine gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, let him go and walked away. Kurt stood in his spot, slightly stunned, before walking home.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of an obnoxiously beeping alarm clock, he immediately groaned, rolled over, and put the pillow back over his head. He did not want to get up- at all. The previous day had been such a roller coaster, and though he was quite fond of Cedar Point's attractions (not the greasy food or unattractive people there) he would rather not be on that particular ride. Sebastian was thoroughly confusing and Blaine was… well, Blaine.

Kurt dressed himself up just as he did every other day: stylishly and consciously. Every day was an opportunity for fashion, and working at a magazine specifically made for designing, he must never have an off day.

After taking the subway to work- having avoided touching some of the dirtier looking people- he ran up to his desk and slumped in his chair. He then realized that he hadn't remembered Mr. Smythe's coffee. The day had barely started and already it was going terribly, horrifically wrong. Instead of getting up, travelling to the nearest coffee shop (which happened to be where Blaine worked), and getting his boss coffee, Kurt continued sitting in his chair. If Sebastian wanted coffee, he could get it him-damn-self. Kurt was no intern or assistant. Coffee runs were not in his job description.

Kurt opened up Pandora and started listening to his Broadway station on a low volume on the computer. He hummed along with the different songs that popped up, took Sebastian's calls, and organized papers left on his desk. After an hour of dilly-dallying, Kurt finally wondered where Sebastian was. He got up and looked in the office only to see his boss sitting there. Sebastian must have arrived at work before Kurt, an extremely unusual occurrence. Kurt knocked on the door gently and opened it slightly.

"Mr. Smythe?"

"Sebastian." Sebastian replied, not looking up from whatever papers he was reading.

"Um… do you need anything?" Kurt asked cautiously, not sure how to proceed.

"Not really." His boss waved him off without worry and without much care. Kurt's stomach turned.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Yes, Kurt! I'm sure. Get out!" Sebastian raised his voice for the first time ever at Kurt. The younger man stood bewildered for a few moments before shutting the door silently and plopping into his desk chair. He put his head in his arms on the desk and sighed. He simply felt like moping for the rest of the day. Sebastian was all over the place, and Kurt did not need that in his life.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he eagerly pulled it out secretly hoping to see Blaine's name. Instead, he saw Rachel's. He rolled his eyes, clicked ignore and set his phone on his desk. His phone started vibrating again seconds later. He pressed ignore again. When it started vibrating a third time, he picked up the phone angrily and pressed talk.

"I am tired of you bothering me! What do you want?" He spit.

"Oh. Geez. Sorry. I didn't know calling you was a bother…" A kind, very male voice sounded from the other line. Kurt sat up straight in his seat in shock.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Blaine! It's just my friend Rachel just called me, like, ninety times in a row, and then you called and I was irritated… I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. Calling me isn't a problem…" Kurt tried to laugh to lighten up the mood. Luckily, Blaine laughed in response. He seemed amused by Kurt.

"It's really okay, Kurt. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later."

"Hang out?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, though Blaine missed the effect since he couldn't see it.

"Go on a date with me…" Blaine corrected in a slightly huffy tone. Kurt internally squealed. Maybe he could get Blaine to go back to his apartment that night. Ever since the weirdly sexual moment with Sebastian, Kurt had been pretty frustrated. He needed release, and badly.

"Yes! Oh, I mean, sure. I guess. That could work. Maybe. I'll have to check my schedule," Kurt tried- and failed- to cover up his over eagerness with nonchalance.

"Check your schedule?" It was Blaine's turn to lift an eyebrow skeptically. Both men giggled.

"Okay, okay. I'm totally free. How do you want to do this?" Kurt asked.

"I'll pick you up from work? Sound good?"

"Absolutely not!" Kurt shrieked. Blaine absolutely could not spend time with him while he was wearing the exact same clothing he wore to work. He absolutely must have to change before then. There was no way Blaine was going to pick him up directly from work.

"Why not? I'd like to spend as much time together as possible," Blaine admitted, blushing fiercely. He sat on his couch, twirling one of his curls around a finger.

"B-because. I have things to do." Kurt was a truly terrible liar, but Blaine was too much of a gentleman to question him.

"Okay, whatever. So I'll pick you up at 6:30pm?" Both boys nervously rubbed the back of their necks.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Kurt smiled and bid Blaine goodbye.

Kurt bit his lip and looked around the room. He was at a total loss. What was he supposed to do? Sebastian locked himself inside his office instead of giving him some sort of assignment like usual. He could try talking to his boss again, but Sebastian might get really angry and fire him. Or he could be very grateful and give him a raise. Or nothing could happen. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, hauled himself out of the office chair, and walked to Sebastian's office door. He hesitantly knocked on it and waited for a reply. The door swung open and a hand grabbed Kurt's arm. He was yanked into the office and pushed against the door once it was shut again.

Hot breath fanned Kurt's face. Sebastian pressed his body completely into Kurt's. Both men let out a moan. Sebastian began to roll his hips and suck on Kurt's neck. He mumbled nonsense into his secretary's skin. He licked at the sweat beading at his collar bone. Sebastian's hot mouth felt wet and absolutely heavenly on Kurt's needy body.

"Mmmm. So sexy." Sebastian mumbled. Kurt grinned and pulled his bosses hips closer to him. Hands ran up and down chests and backs, around necks and in hair. Mouths collided fiercely as their hips undulated. Round and round they went until both men were a mess. Kurt let out a stuttering gasp, and soon both men were coming.

After the ecstasy of an orgasm left Kurt, he realized what exactly had just happened. He felt like a cold bucket of water had just been dropped on him. He just… with his boss… and… what?

"Sebastian… what did we just do?" Kurt was leaning up against the wall, trying to hold his emotions together.

"Had fun." Sebastian fixed his hair in the mirror, preparing for a meeting he had in less than ten minutes. He turned and smirked at his secretary. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Kurt let out a gasp.

"Huh?" He asked, completely confused about the entire situation.

"Maybe next time we can fuck. I'd like to feel how tight your pert little ass is." Sebastian smirked lecherously and left his office to go to his meeting. Kurt slid down the wall to the floor. He panted lightly and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. _Ready for our second date tonight? I am! –xoxo Blaine_

Kurt groaned, and murmured, "What is my life becoming?"


	2. Big Boss Man

**Hey, guys. Sorry that took so long! I suck. Yup. I do. **

**I don't own Glee. Did you know that? Because I just found out. It took me a while to get over it.**

**Review? To tell me I suck. Or to tell me you like this. Or to tell me your favorite color. Or favorite Glee character. Or how your holidays were. I hope they were awesome.**

**Happy holidays. :)**

* * *

Before Kurt's work day was over, a cheery voice, curly head and charming young man interrupted his brooding.

"Kurrrrrrrrrrrrttttttt!" The voice squeaked enthusiastically. The boy skipped up to Kurt, grinning wildly.

"Blaine!" Kurt was certainly startled. They weren't supposed to meet for another two hours and Sebastian could have been anywhere. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Blaine smiled brilliantly back at him as though Kurt wasn't hyperventilating and on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"I wanted to surprise you! I explained it to the nice lady at the front desk and she let me in." He stated enthusiastically. Kurt glanced behind him to make sure Sebastian was still inside his office. The blinds were down and the door was shut. He didn't want to be yelled at for acting unprofessional, and he didn't want Sebastian to be jealous… if he even would be jealous.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed before dipping said man backwards into a passionate kiss. It was so passionate, in fact, it was sloppy, and Kurt was pretty positive he felt a tongue slip into his ear. But he didn't mind; Blaine's enthusiasm was adorable and endearing- when it wasn't putting his job in jeopardy.

Both men breathed heavily with bright grins as they stood straight and embraced on another. Their noses brushed slightly, and they crossed their eyes trying to establish contact. Kurt let out an adorable giggle, which in return, made Blaine chuckle. It was all very intimate, soft and romantic.

"Well, isn't this just cute?" A voice sneered from behind the tangled couple. They pulled apart quickly, stunned. Kurt threw his hands in the air as though he was being interrogated by the police.

"Sebastian-"

"I believe your shift is over, Mr. Hummel." Kurt tilted his head in confusion. Maybe his watch was wrong. He checked the clock on the wall behind Sebastian's head. No. It wasn't. There were still two hours until 5. And Sebastian was back to calling him Mr. Hummel instead of Kurt. "I'm not paying you for overtime." Later in the day, Kurt would think back and wonder if he really wasn't getting paid for the two hours he missed, but at that specific time his only concern was to leave.

"Just go, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian spat in his younger secretary's direction. As soon as Kurt and Blaine left the department floor, Sebastian slammed his office door shut. The bang reverberated off the walls. Sebastian collapsed into his chair and with a sigh, held his face in his hand. He was inexplicably distressed.  
Sebastian fiddled with some loose papers on his desk. He really needed to get his younger secretary out of his mind. It's not appropriate for a man like him to... No. Not a secretary. Not someone so young. Not Kurt.

* * *

"Your boss isn't very nice," Blaine commented on Sebastian's behavior as they waited for the elevator to make it to the ground floor. It dinged every time they passed a new level. Nobody got on the lift with them, and eventually the tension began to grow.  
"Okay, Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, pouting his bottom lip out. Kurt rubbed his temples and turned to the other man with a sigh.  
"Blaine, you can't just show up where I work at any random time of the day an kiss me in front of my boss without expecting me or him to get upset." Blaine glanced at his feet in shame, then back up.  
"I was trying to be spontaneous and fun!" He tried to justify himself. The elevator reached the bottom floor and both men exited feeling rather solemn.  
"Let's just have a good time. What did you have in mind?" Kurt turned around just as he reached the door leading outside of the building. Blaine scurried up to meet him, looking as though he was desperate to please Kurt. He looked like a puppy.  
"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go ice skating and then watch a movie at my apartment." He nibbled on his lip shyly, hoping the other man would appreciate and agree with his thoughtful plans. Kurt smiled softly at the other man's proposal.  
"That sounds so lovely, but..." He paused to inhale shakily, his eyes darkened. "Maybe we should skip the ice skating." Blaine was shocked, but extremely pleased by this suggestion. He nodded quickly before Kurt could retract the offer and grabbed his hand.  
"My apartment is this way. It's not too far. We can just walk." In truth, Blaine simply wanted to keep hold of Kurt's hand and prolong the time before they arrived at his place. He didn't know what exactly that was going to bring, but he had an idea. They definitely needed to talk first if his inclination was correct.  
The two men walked around a few blocks an up multiple flights of stairs to arrive at Blaine's apartment. Kurt was winded, but Blaine just felt nervous and slightly uncomfortable.  
"Jeez, Blaine. I feel like I just ran a marathon." Kurt joked as he rested his hands on his knees. Blaine unlocked his apartment door and slipped inside. Kurt quietly followed once he recovered. They took the few steps distance into the kitchen area, when Kurt pushed Blaine up against the fridge and began to kiss him.  
Blaine nudged his shoulder gently to get him to stop and said, "I was thinking we could drink hot chocolate and watch a movie." He slipped out from between the other man and the fridge and began to heat some water on the stove. He reached into a cupboard to grab some cocoa powder when a hand started to caress his hip.  
Blaine was startled. He jumped up slightly, offering Kurt room to wrap him in his arms. Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck and murmured, "let's skip the movie."  
Blaine turned around in his arms, his eyes wide and frantic. "We are not on the same page here." Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds. He tilted his head to the side and scrunched his nose, then let go of the other man and took a few steps back.

"I'm coming on way to strong. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually like that. I'm sorry." Kurt blurt out in a fluster. His face turned red, and he began to gesture frantically. Blaine grabbed his arms and adjusted until he was gently holding Kurt's hands.

"It's okay. You're nervous. It's understandable. I'm nervous, too, okay?" Kurt nodded, eyes wide. Blaine grinned and rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "Now let's go watch a movie." He took Kurt's hand and began to skip out of the kitchen.

"But.. but what about the hot chocolate?" Kurt questioned, pouting his lips when Blaine turned around.

"Right. Right. The hot chocolate." Kurt giggled.

* * *

_Kurt. You need to come in to work today. –Mr. Smythe _

Kurt received the text around 7:30 in the morning. He found it very peculiar first of all that his boss was texting him, and secondly that he was asked to come in on his only day off of the week. It was quite unusual. He already had plans with Blaine, but.. It's was his job. What could he do.

_Okay. I'm coming. –Kurt_

He sent to Mr. Smythe. And to Blaine he sent:

_Hey. I know we were supposed to go to the movies and out to lunch later, but I got called in to work. I'm sorry. :( -Kurt_

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly he needed to do today. Everything seemed to be in order, and even though he missed a few hours the day before, he had done everything he needed to.

Kurt walked the few blocks to the office building, grabbing two coffees on the way. He got on the elevator and waited impatiently for it to reach the right level. He strode across the floor, and knocked on Mr. Smythe's door. It swung open rather violently.

"Yes?" Kurt's boss inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm.. Hi, Mr. Smythe. I brought you coffee. And I was wondering why you wanted me to come in to work today." Kurt stuttered nervously. Mr. Smythe was not much taller than him, but the height difference seemed greatly exaggerated at that moment.

"You have a lot of work to do," he said severely. Then his face softened into a slight smile. "And thank you for the coffee." He walked into his office, gesturing to Kurt to follow him. "You need to copy all of these," he started, handing Kurt a thick pile of papers, "schedule meetings with all the different departments for this week, and check your email." He nodded his head, patted Kurt on the back and shooed him out of the office. "Oh, and I told you to call me Sebastian." He winked, and shut the door. Kurt sat at his desk and looked at all of the papers he was handed. He sighed and decided he might as well start with those.

* * *

After copying what seemed like hundreds of different papers to the specifications stated on the sticky notes on top of the pile and scheduling 18 different meetings for _Sebastian_, Kurt was exhausted. He slumped into his computer chair and opened his official office email. He had a few regarding the meetings; confirmations, or some asking to reschedule even though he had just scheduled them not even half an hour ago. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore those and deal with them later. He continued to scroll through his inbox until he found on from.. Sebastian.

He didn't want to open it. But he did want to open it at the same time. He was cautious, yet excited. Hesitant, yet eager. Maybe he was being fired. Maybe he was getting a raise! Maybe he should just open the email and get it over with. So he did open it.

Kurt went slack-jawed. He was overcome by awe.

_Would you go on a date with me on Friday? I've made reservations at Marea. _

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long. I love youuuu! Review to tell me I suck? Or that you like this?**


	3. Small Man, Big Mouth

**It seems like all I do is apologize for taking so long to update- probably because that's all I do.**

**haha Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Love you all! Enjoy. :) And I'm sorry for a lack of the guys in this chapter- it's a girl chapter. Ohhhh and I don't own Glee, just like no one else on here owns it. So yeah. I'll go away now. **

* * *

Kurt left work hours early for the second day in a row, but he figured since he wasn't originally supposed to be there, he wasn't actually technically breaking any rules. After all, what was he supposed to do after finding a note on his desk from Sebastian asking him on a date? And to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York! The most amazing food, handsome waiters, ballroom dance competitions- it was a place of dreams. And Sebastian asked Kurt to go there with him on Friday night.  
Friday.. Crap. That was when he and Blaine had rescheduled their movie date. What was he to do?  
Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Kurt looked at the screen to see who was calling, and the answer to what he should do was obvious: have a girl's night.  
Of course, that was nearly impossible considering all the ND girls spread across the country after graduation, but they needed to talk. Immediately. Kurt pressed talk/ send on his phone and pressed it to the side of his face, hearing Mercedes' voice fill his ear. He interrupted whatever she had immediately began to ramble about with three words that made her squeal with glee: "Girl's Night. Tonight."

* * *

When Kurt got back to his apartment, Rachel was in the shower. He began preparing dinner- something vegan because Rachel would only eat meat or dairy when one of her boyfriends gave it to her-and waited for his roommate to come out so he could prepare her for the fun night ahead.  
In event of a Girl's Night, they created a chain to inform all of the ND girls-and Kurt. Each girl told two people; there were overlaps and crossovers, but that way every girl was sure to find out. Kurt's girls were Rachel and Mercedes, so as soon as his roommate left the shower, his job was done.  
As soon as he finished his tofu stir fry creation, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom looking fresh, clean, and thoroughly relaxed. She smiled and sighed, allowing her shoulders to relax- after all, there was no need for her to keep up any pretenses in the presence of her roommate and best friend. He had even made her food.  
She sat down at their table while Kurt prepared their plates. He brought them over and sat down eagerly, grinning wildly, if not manically.  
"Kurt Hummel, what are you smiling about?" She asked curiously with a smile of her own. She couldn't help it- seeing him happy made her happy. Around a mouthful of stir fry, Kurt announced to his friend the joyful news, "Girl's Night!"

* * *

Kurt and Rachel snuggled in their pajamas on Kurt's bed, waiting for the video conference to begin. They only got to talk to their friends once in a while, so it was always exciting when the opportunity presented itself.  
Within minutes, Santana and Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt and Rachel were all seeing each other over webcam for the first time in over a month. Peels of laughter and squeals of delight and happiness could be heard from each person.  
After their typical pleasantries were exchanged and some inside jokes shared and giggled about quickly, Mercedes made eye contact with Kurt.  
"Hey, boo. Why'd you call a Girl's Night?" The other girls had gone quiet as well. Kurt began to fiddle with his hands and play with the comforter on his bed, attempting to delay the inevitable; sure, he had called their meeting, but that didn't necessarily mean he was prepared for their reactions for what he was going to tell them.  
"So, my boss asked me out on a date on Friday to-" Kurt began slowly but was interrupted by Rachel quickly.  
"The one you've had a crush on forever?" She asked eagerly, as if there were any others.  
"Yeah." He stated, coughing awkwardly before continuing his stilted speech. "So anyway, he asked me to Madea on Friday-"  
"But that's so expensive! My last boyfriend worked there!" Rachel interrupted again.  
"I know, Rach. As I was saying, my boss, whom I've had a crush on forever has asked me on a date this Friday to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York.." He trailed off.  
"What's wrong with that?" Tina asked genuinely.  
"Ain't nothin' wrong with that." Santana replied easily with a huge smirk.  
"Well, he's a bit older than me-"  
"He could be your Sugar Daddy!" Santana interrupted with a wink. Kurt thought about it for a moment then easily dismissed the idea. He continued warily, "I've also been dating this guy I met at a coffee shop named Blaine..." All of the girls were silent for a moment before they exploded simultaneously.  
"You've been dating two guys?" Tina asked for clarification, attempting to get the real story.  
"What a player. How wanky!" Santana seemed pleased.  
"How could this be happening without me knowing? Wait- this is perfect! I could use this as inspiration for shock in future acting exercises!" Rachel continued to be consumed by thoughts of herself.  
"I thought unicorns and dolphins were monogamous?" Brittany wondered aloud.  
The only statement Kurt actually heard, though, was the one said by Mercedes.  
"Kurt, if you're not careful, all three of you are going to end up hurt."

* * *

Kurt ended up explaining, in detail, all of his encounters with both Blaine and Sebastian to the girls- in detail- as well as showing their pictures. The girls then took a vote on them; Tina and Rachel voting for Blaine, and Santana and Brittany voting for Sebastian.  
"What do you think, 'Cedes?" Kurt asked, needing to hear an opinion from the girl who seemed to be most level-headed about the situation.  
"I think you need to tell each of them about the other, and if either of them stay with you, then you're pretty lucky." She advised brutally.  
"It's not like I'm married to either of them, though, so what I've done thus far can't be that bad."  
"Kurt," she addressed him directly through the shouts of the other girls, "you are playing with other peoples' hearts here. It is that bad." He tilted his head down and played with the comforter as Mercedes signed off of the group chat.  
He listened to the other girls' defenses of each boy, but he couldn't help but hear Mercedes' words.  
"He should so go with Sebastian cuz he has cash, power, influence, and a sexy bod even I would get up on." Santana defended. Brittany nodded her head innocently.  
"Blaine can't have that much money in his pot of gold." Everyone stared at her blankly. "Because he's obviously a leprechaun. Duh."  
"Well, I would rather have Kurt be happy with someone sweet and gentlemanly than someone power hungry!" Rachel exclaimed passionately.  
"Blaine's so adorable with his bow ties and suspenders. He looks like a puppy." Tina cooed.  
"But Kurt would get so bored with that hobbit following him around begging for affection. He needs someone wild. He needs danger, excitement, passion. Sebastian would bring that, and he'd never be boring!" Santana retorted.  
"But Blaine would be loyal and kind and safe." Rachel pointed out. The girls presented Kurt with a lot of good facts and ideas to think about when comparing the two guys- especially Mercedes- but he had had enough of listening to them bickering with each other.  
"I'm done. I came for advice, and you guys turned this into a battle of trying to prove each other wrong and yourself superior." Kurt stated honestly. He was met with angry exclamations and protests. "Goodnight, girls, I love you all." He said sweetly. Despite how terrible they all could be, he did love them.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day with a crick in his neck and feeling less rested than he had the night before. All he had gained from his chat with the girls was a feeling of guilt and more conflicted emotions. He had been hoping to resolve his feelings, but they were more unresolved than ever.  
Thursday. One day to decide if the date with his boss was wont to proceed. One day to choose between the two, oh so different, men. One day more.  
Maybe he should take Mercedes' advice and tell both of them. But wouldn't that just hurt all three of them? That's what she told him to avoid! He couldn't do that. Then he'd be alone forever and both men would hate him. He'd never be able to go to the coffee shop across the street, and he'd be fired from his job.  
No. He'd just have to continue with both guys until he chose one. Then he'd break up with the other one amicably, and all will be well.


	4. Maneater

**It's out quicker this time! Hope you enjoy it. :) **

**I don't own Glee. blah blah blah**

* * *

Kurt power walked to work that morning, for taking a cab would take far too long and he didn't have the patience, and too much energy. Kurt was giddy; he was so very eager to give his boss an affirmative answer about their date the next day.

He planned to stop in the coffee shop a block away from work- so he could avoid the one Blaine worked at- but when he got there it was closed. Many shops around the block had been going out of business at the time, and it made Kurt fret; it was bad for the economy, and bad for him because now there was a chance he would run into Blaine while getting Sebastian's coffee.

As luck would have it, Blaine was working that morning. When Kurt walked into the little cafe, Blaine glanced up from the table he was cleaning and bounced over with a huge grin on his face.

"Hiya, Kurt!" Blaine greeted the other man cheerily with an enthusiastic wave. He reached over to give Kurt a hug, but the paler boy dodged it quickly.

"You know, I, umm, I'm really sorry, Blaine. I'm kind of in a hurry right now, so I don't really have time for pleasantries..." Kurt rambled nervously, feeling his stomach drop as the joy on Blaine's face quickly disappeared.

He mentally cursed at himself; he didn't mean to make the other boy feel bad- he just really needed to get the coffee and go to work- and... Go on a date with another man. An older man. A scorching hot, sexy, older man, who happened to be his boss, and would yell at him is he was late; like he was about to be.

"I mean, it's okay.." Blaine said shrugging and dragging his feet on the floor. Kurt sighed. Blaine looked so pathetic.

"I really need to get to work, but I'll text you while I'm there, okay, babe?" Kurt asked, trying to appease Blaine. He didn't know where the babe came from, though. That had just slipped out from nowhere. Kurt winced. He sincerely hoped he wasn't leading Blaine on in some way, though he knew in his heart- and conscience- that he was leading both Blaine and Sebastian on.

The grin that previously graced Blaine's face returned once again, and Kurt could practically see his tail wagging- he would have to yell at Tina for comparing him to a puppy at a later date. Kurt would never be able to look at Blaine the same way again.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed with a fist pump in the air, and kissed Kurt square on the lips. In front of everyone in the coffee shop.

Kurt pulled back abruptly. Now was not the time for kissing. Now was the time for buying coffee and getting to work. He checked his watch quickly- he was already five minutes late. "Shit," he muttered under his breath and got in line.

Blaine went back to work, finishing what he was doing when Kurt entered the shop. He could tell Kurt was preoccupied, and he didn't want to pry. Their relationship was still fairly new, after all.

The man in front of him smirked and asked, "boyfriend?" He tilted his head toward Blaine, who was busy wiping up another table and humming to himself, bouncing up and down with glee. Kurt's brow furrowed as he considered the man's observation.

"You could say that.." He replied. There was no use getting into the details with a stranger. Even if the stranger's haircut and body type looked extremely familiar. "Do I know you?" Kurt asked wonderingly.

The man looked Kurt up and down before shaking his head and turning back around. "You must be thinking of someone else." Something in the back of Kurt's mind told him he did know this guy, but he let the nagging feeling go, trusting the stranger.

Blaine waved goodbye at Kurt as the secretary walked briskly out the door, eager to get to work. When he didn't get a wave or even a smile back, he was disappointed, but he knew Kurt was a busy man and didn't think too much of it.

* * *

Sebastian was not at his office desk when Kurt entered with the coffees. Kurt internally let out a relieved sigh before setting down his bosses' coffee on the desk.

He grabbed a sticky post- it note and a pen from the table top, and left the older man a quick note: Sebastian- Got you're coffee. Hope it's not cold by the time you get it, because I'm not going to heat it up. You'll have to do that yourself. :P And to answer your email, yes. I'd love to. ~Kurt

Kurt then scurried out of the older man's office and out to his own desk where a pile of work sat waiting for him. On top of one of the piles of paper was a sticky note not unlike the one he had just used on Sebastian's desk.

It had on it a scribbled note explaining how the said man would be late that day, not to worry about him, and to cancel his meetings. The note did not explain why he was going to be late, however.

Kurt's entire body immediately calmed as he read that Sebastian was going to be late. he had no reason to be worried, so he turned on his desk lamp and began to sort through the piles of paper work left on his desk over night.

* * *

After a significant amount of paperwork had been finished and he copied six different packets for Sebastian's various meetings, Kurt decided to take a break. Sebastian still hadn't shown up to work yet, so he'd never know.

On his way into the break room, he heard some of the interns giggling loudly. He was just about to go back to his work- he didn't want a break enough to deal with their obnoxious gossip- when he heard his employer's name pass one of their lips.

"It's true! I heard Mr. Smythe went to that new gay club they put in down the street last night. Apparently he got totally wasted and took Teddy in from PR- didn't even recognize him!" They all giggled.

Kurt hid next to the door outside of the room, inching himself closer and closer to the opening so he could hear better. It wasn't difficult to hear, but the closer he got the easier it was to distinguish the voice. It was Angela- she had tried to seduce Sebastian her first day there and had spread nasty rumors about him ever since. Kurt clenched his fists.

"That's why Mr. Smythe is late today. Because he got wasted and fucked an adolescent employee. What a perv. It's bad enough he's gay, but a pedo, too?" There was a chorus of agreements.

Kurt couldn't take it. He ran into the break room, and immediately every single face turned towards him. He smiled, brightly and obviously fake. Panic flooded through his body as he realized they must be wondering why he interrupted their conversation so abruptly.

"Continue." He murmured, gesturing wildly at the petty girls. "I just wanted to grab some coffee." Kurt walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a styrofoam cup. He set the machine to his preferences and soon had a cup of steaming mocha.

The interns hadn't continued talking. They either watched Kurt or stared at their feet. Kurt couldn't tell whether they knew he was listening or not, but they sure were acting guilty. It would be easy to guess even if he hadn't heard.

With a graceful spin and a flourish, Kurt spun out of the room. "Goodbye, ladies. Don't let Sebastian hear you talking like that! " he called over his shoulder sickeningly sweetly, with a smug smile.

* * *

When Kurt arrived back at his desk, he was surprised to find Sebastian sitting in his chair. He was spinning around in circles on it as a bored child would. Kurt giggled at the sight of his older boss acting childish. Sebastian quickly stopped and looked up to see who had caught him. A huge smile spread across his face when his eyes met Kurt's.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed as he stood from the chair quickly and strode to said person.

"Hi, Sebastian." Kurt greeted his boss through another giggle. He was surprised by the older man's eagerness and joy in seeing him. It was much different from the man's usual persona, and it was very much like... Blaine.

"I am so glad you agreed to come with me this Friday. We are going to have the best time! My driver and I will pick you up and escort you there. They have the best food- I hope you trust me to order for us- and then we can do whatever we like afterwards."

A blush graced the man's face. It was adorably endearing, as was the rambling. The shyness and eagerness brought out by Kurt's acceptance of their date was beautiful, though Kurt certainly didn't mind having a domineering, sexy, older man control him.

Kurt leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the other man's cheek. He giggled at yet another blush spreading across Sebastian's face. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Kurt curled up on his bed that night and prepared to go to sleep. He hoped he'd dream of Sebastian. Whether they were romantic or sensual dreams, he didn't care, as long as his boss was heavily featured.

Just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness, however, his phone went off where it was charging.

"Whose bright idea was it to make Call Me Maybe Blaine's ringtone?" Kurt grumbled as he sleepily wobbled over to the phone where it was charging. He missed the call because he had taken so long to get out of bed and walk over, but a text followed the call rapidly.

Soooooo excited for Friday, honey! Xoxo- Blaine

Kurt groaned. He had completely forgotten to cancel his plans with Blaine when he made plans with Sebastian. He had just started dating two guys and already he was finding it ridiculously difficult.

Actually, sweetie, there's been a change of plans. My friend and her bf broke up, so I have to be with her all week and take her out this weekend. Xo -Kurt

It was a weak excuse, but it was the best one Kurt could think of that late at night and in that weird of a situation. Why was Blaine texting so late anyway?

* * *

"See? I told you!" Marley pointed at the poorly formulated excuse in the text. "He is totally dating Sebastian."

"When you said we were goin to have a sleepover, I didn't know you were planning on harassing Kurt.." Blaine sighed grumpily.

Marley giggled. "That's exactly what sleepovers are for, Blainey! Gossiping about an bothering potential mates!"

"Seriously, are you five?"

"Will you let me paint your nails?"

"Marley, I just... Sebastian denying your brother for some guy name Kurt and then Kurt changing our plans for this Friday is not enough evidence for me..." Blaine fought back.

"Sebastian has never given up sex with Colton. Ever. And now he's suddenly dating someone named Kurt. Now your Kurt is suddenly bailing on your plans. That seems awfully suspicious to me." Marley out her arms around her best friend and cuddled into him. "I don't mean to make you sad, but... That seems like too much of a coincidence to me..." Blaine nodded against her shoulder.

"Maybe I should ask him about it. Approach him and ask him honestly." Blaine suggested as he began to tear up slightly.

"Maybe... We should stalk Kurt on Friday." Marley suggested offhand as a joke. When Blaine sat up with a huge grin on his face and a devilish glint to his eyes, however, she continue her suggestion. "We'll stake out outside the apartment, and follow him wherever he goes. If he takes a girl with him to go partying, then we know he was telling the truth. And if he meets up with Sebastian, then..." Marley trails off looking at Blaine.

"Then I..."


	5. Mr Businessman

**Hey, guys! So, funkyfifi has sort of been having a rough time lately. If you guys have the time or the heart or the inclination, you should send some love her way! She's really sweet and awesome and loving and caring. :D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! The boys are really getting rowdy. Kind of. **

**I don't own Glee. Surprise, surprise.**

* * *

~Friday~

Blaine and Marley crept through the bushes outside of Kurt's apartment, waiting for his departure.

"He's not leaving this apartment because he's not cheating on me with his boss." Blaine stood up, wiping his hands off on his pants. Marley yanked him back down into the bushes.

"Don't be so impatient. We've only been here five minutes, and we don't even know what time the two of them would supposedly be meeting!" Marley scolded him. Blaine huffed and sat cross-legged in the mulch between two bushes.

"This is ridiculous!" He pouted. "Kurt is NOT cheating on me. Especially not with someone well his senior." Marley gasped dramatically and pointed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Blaine poked his head out of the nearest bush and looked in the direction Marley pointed.

_The _Sebastian Smythe was escorting _his- Blaine's_- Kurt into a limo right in front of their eyes. Blaine bit on his tongue and clenched his fists.

"That little slut!" Marley yelped. Blaine resisted the urge to run and grab Kurt back from Smythe's slimy grip. He detested that man more and more with every second that passed, and he felt more and more betrayed with each second that passed. But then a thought struck him.

"Maybe they're just having a business dinner…" Blaine offered as an excuse for Kurt's supposed betrayal.

"Don't rationalize this, hun." Marley said pityingly, shaking her head. "Let's just follow them." Blaine nodded his head.

* * *

Kurt giggled lightly as Sebastian kissed the back of his hand and said something softly in French.

"Oh. How romantic and sophisticated of you!" He blushed both at how suave Sebastian was acting and how juvenile he was acting.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he guided Kurt into his limo. "That's just what I am, baby." Kurt covered his mouth, trying to stifle a giggle, but failed. Sebastian smirked. "You have a cute laugh; there's no reason to hide it." Kurt blushed harder.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually act like this. All ditzy and giggly and blushy.." Kurt rambled in a self-deprecating manner.

"Don't worry," Sebastian whispered hotly into Kurt's ear, "I don't mind."

"They're going to Marea!" Marley exclaimed loudly. "There's no possible way this is a business meeting!" Blaine glared at her, obviously, in an attempt to force her to stop. She didn't. "They are totally getting it on. See? I told you, Blaine! Who was right? ME!" She turned to Blaine, and seeing the tears filling his eyes, she immediately went silent and still.

"Congratulations, Marley. I just wish for the life of me you weren't right." He muttered, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Blaine refused to look up no matter how much Marley prodded him.

"Why don't we go inside the restaurant and crash their date? That would be fun!" Marley suggested. Blaine shook his head.

"You've come a long way since high school, Marley. From the socially awkward girl who got made fun of to the socially awkward woman who makes fun of people. I hope you're happy." Blaine lashed out at his best friend.

Marley stared at him for a few seconds before asking the taxi to turn around and head in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came here with me tonight." Sebastian said as he grabbed Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt grinned widely.

"Me too." Kurt bit his lip nervously, and Sebastian's eyes locked on the sight immediately. Kurt noticed his gaze, and heat flooded his body. His date was a total cliché thus far. Both Kurt and Sebastian's minds started to fill with less than restaurant appropriate thoughts, so when their food came, it was a shock to both men.

"Oh my! This looks delicious!" Kurt practically moaned at the sight of the food. "I'm so glad you ordered for me. I would have had no clue what to get." He looked up at the older man through his eyelashes, attempting to be alluring.

Sebastian licked his lips. "Looks appetizing." He muttered, not once glancing at the food. "I made a great choice, it seems." Kurt nodded his head vigorously in agreement, though he hadn't tried his dish yet. He didn't fully digest what Sebastian said.

Kurt finally snapped out of his momentary Sebastian-filled haze enough to eat his food and make small talk with his employer turned… lover/potential boyfriend?

"How do you like working for me, Kurt?" Sebastian asked as Kurt took his final bite. His eyes blew up making him resemble a deer in headlights. He glanced back and forth as though the answer was floating in the air somewhere around him. Kurt swallowed slowly. He let out a nervous chuckle and folded his hands together on the table.

"Is that a trick question?" Kurt tilted his head to the side, trying to decipher the reasoning behind Sebastian's question. Was he going to get fired? Was this all some sort of reuse? What was going on? He could feel his back begin to sweat, and his legs begin to shake. He plastered a huge smile on his face anyway.

"I was just thinking…" Sebastian said slowly, dragging his thoughts out. He took a long drink from his red wine. Kurt watched his boss's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Sebastian set the glass down with a flair and grinned joyously at Kurt. "That maybe you would like a promotion!"

Kurt felt his body sag with relief. Sebastian stared at him in concern after a few moments of silence. "Why aren't you excited?" He questioned his secretary.

"I didn't go on this.. excursion with you, and I didn't do.. umm.. what I did with you earlier so I could get a promotion or a raise or something." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted in his seat. "I did all of this because, well, I like you, Sebastian." The older man let out a hearty guffaw at Kurt's admission.

"I like you, too, Kurt. I didn't promote you because we're dating. Well, I suppose I did.." Kurt raised an eyebrow, skeptical of his words, as well as confused. "I promoted you because I felt it would be awkward to be dating my secretary, and that as my partner, we should be on similar levels. It was either a promotion or firing you, and I want to be around you as much as possible." Sebastian's admission made Kurt tingle all the way down to his toes. He grinned happily.

"So instead of a secretary, what will I be?"

"How about my private gigolo?" Sebastian suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. Kurt recoiled in horror. "I was kidding, honey." Kurt let out a small relieved chuckle. "You're going to be my stylist." Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How am I going from a secretary for the head of the editing department to his stylist? I don't understand the jump.." Kurt was clearly excited, but confused all the same.

"I choose my own secretary and my own stylist. The company has nothing to do with either of those things. Thus, I fired you from being by secretary, and fired my old stylist. I then hired you as my new stylist. Tadaaa! So you don't actually work for the company, you just work for me. You never did work for the company, technically. You only worked for me." Sebastian grinned smugly.

"That would've been nice to know." Kurt said under his breath before looking up at his still employer/ new fashion project/ maybe boyfriend. "So what's my first duty as your stylist?" Sebastian grinned.

"Take me shopping?"

* * *

_"Hey Kurt. It's me. Blaine. Again. I know I've called a bunch of times, but you haven't picked up yet.. And I know I've left a bunch of messages, but you haven't called me back yet… Just call me back. We need to talk."_

With a frustrated sigh, Blaine sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He fell back into a horizontal position and cuddled into one of the pillows. He grabbed the single stuffed animal- a teddy bear- from the far side of the bed and brought it to his face. Blaine nuzzled it gently.

"Bearie, I really thought Kurt was a good guy. Why couldn't he be a good guy?" He let out a pained sigh as tears flooded his eyes again. "You won't leave me, will you?" He addressed the toy bear. The bear didn't respond.

* * *

**Review, follow, favorite, tell me I suck, whatever. Send funkyfifi some love! Without her, this fic would not exist. She is a wonderful human. :) Spread some kindness, everyone. **


	6. Method Man

**This is probably the quickest I've gone between updates. It's a record! Maybe. I didn't bother to check. But I'm pretty sure it is. Be proud of me, people. Be proud. I am determined to finish all my stories- most of them, at least. In a reasonable amount of time, and with a decent quality. Yeah. **

**Love you all!**

* * *

"I had a really amazing time tonight, Sebastian." Kurt grinned as his boss/ maybe boyfriend/ lover type person and he reached the front step of his apartment building. Sebastian nodded his agreement.

"Me too. I'm so glad you came out with me." He cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and leaned towards the shorter young man, pushing any hesitation inside him away. Kurt looked so beautiful under the streetlight; the darkness of the night and the light of the street lamp created exquisite shadows on his face, and his eyes twinkled with something so completely.. Kurt. Sebastian had to kiss him. So he did.

Their lips lightly brushed together- slower and with more feeling than any time they had previously. Though Sebastian was nowhere near satiated, he stepped away momentarily before pulling Kurt into an embrace.

"You can come in tomorrow and we'll work out the details of your new job as well as your transition into it, okay?" He asked gently, waiting for a confirmation as he kept the younger man in his arms. Kurt let out a sound in affirmation and rested his chin on his boss's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." They shared one last chaste kiss before Sebastian left, driven away in the limo. Kurt bit his lip, trying to keep the feeling of Sebastian's on his from fading..

The date had gone so well, and he was being promoted. He really had no reason to complain. And yet, something was missing. Something that hadn't been missing before in their relationship.

* * *

Sebastian looked out one of the many windows of the limo, but he could barely see anything. They were tinted so dark that anything he could make out was distorted. He wasn't really trying to focus on anything anyway, simply trying to think.

For a man of over three decades of age, he was certainly acting very insecure. Especially over something as silly as a date. But it was with Kurt.. And he had wanted it to be perfect. He knew he had rushed them sexually previously, and although that had been amazing, he wanted to prove to the young man that he could do romance as well. Sebastian thought he succeeded, but he could never be too sure with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt arrived at his apartment and Rachel immediately jumped him.

"How was it? Was it everything you dreamed of? Are you in love? Does he love you? Is he the person of your dreams? Is he THE ONE?" Rachel continued to ramble on as Kurt went into the sanctioned off area of the apartment labeled as his room. He flopped ungracefully onto his bed- strange for him- and let out a loud sigh. Rachel stopped her questions, tilted her head to the side, and squinted her eyes at him. She attempted to figure out his problem for a few seconds before opening her mouth to say more. Kurt interrupted her before she could.

"Don't. Just don't." Rachel crossed her arms defensively. "I just want to lie down and think." With a huff, she exited his room dramatically- her specialty. He looked up at his ceiling and stared. And stared. And stared. And thought.

He really thought Sebastian was going to invite him over to his place. Kurt was very pleased with the way the night turned out, but considering what he had already done with Sebastian, he was at least expecting an invitation to come over. Instead, he got a dumb kiss on the lips. His dad gave him more romantic kisses than that—ew. He needed to stop that train of thought immediately.

Kurt sighed again. The entire night lacked the passion and fire his relationship with Sebastian always had. Sebastian was dangerous and scary- an older man- dominant, sexy. And tonight, he had been none of those things. Sure, it had been a wonderful date, super romantic and delightful, but it lacked everything that was appealing about Sebastian.

Kurt suddenly missed Blaine a lot. He grabbed his phone from the bag he brought on his date, and unlocked the screen to find.. 9 notifications. Blaine left him 6 messages, 2 texts and called him one additional time.

* * *

"Bearieee! Why doesn't he love me!?" Blaine sobbed into his stuffed animal. He curled himself into fetal position, clutching the bear to his chest. His curls came loose, his face puffed up, and his cries wracked his body. "I invested so much time and energy and.. and.. heart into him!"

Kurt felt bad. He blew off Blaine, a really sweet guy, to go on that date. He deleted all the messages without listening to them, hoping they weren't important, and called Blaine instead. He tapped his foot nervously as the phone rang.

During the middle of one of Blaine's loudest sobs, his cell phone began to ring on the bedside table. His head popped up, and his crying stopped. He pushed the hair out of his eyes, and wiped the snot running down his face onto his sleeve.

Blaine reached over to grab the phone, confirming that it was, indeed, Kurt Hummel calling him after all that time. He debated momentarily not answering it after all the strife he had been put through. Before the thought had fully registered, though, he had already pressed the talk button on his phone and breathlessly uttered, "Kurt! Hello?"

* * *

It was really good to hear Blaine's voice, Kurt decided. He needed to hear someone down-to-earth and normal after a night up in the clouds.

"Hey, Blaine. I missed you." Kurt infused as much affection as he could into the phrase, though his gut twisted slightly with guilt. He went on a date with another man but was continuing to string Blaine along. It's not like either guy specifically stated they were mutually exclusive, though..

* * *

Blaine's gut twisted. How could Kurt say that when he was cheating on Blaine? Blaine had seen him with another man, and he was claiming that he missed him? No. No. Blaine was done with his. He was done. And yet, he didn't hang up the phone. He didn't yell at Kurt. He wasn't even close.

"I missed you, too." He admitted truthfully. It sounded sad to his ears, and he hoped Kurt couldn't tell. It was rather obvious, though. Blaine just hoped the other boy hadn't figured out that he had figured out that… ugh. It was so messed up.

* * *

Kurt hoped Blaine never found out he was messing around with two guys. He really cared about Blaine and Sebastian. He would never want to hurt either of them. Just hearing Blaine sound so sad on the phone hurt Kurt.

"Why do you sound so upset?" Kurt asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer. He wanted to help, to cuddle Blaine, to be the big and small spoon, to shelter and guide him, to.. He really needed to stop stealing lyrics from love songs.

* * *

Blaine panicked. Kurt had figured him out. Crap. He started breathing heavier, and he tried to think of a way to cover it up even if Kurt was just going to unravel the truth anyway. He knew Blaine knew, and Blaine knew he knew. But Blaine wasn't going to reveal that. So what to say…?

"I… lost my favorite teddy bear." Blaine blurted, having absolutely no clue what else he could have said. "Yep. That's what happened." He chucked the bear into the corner of his room to make it as true as possible, though it didn't really make a difference since no one was watching him. "I lost my bear. And I love him. So it's really hurting me deep inside."

* * *

It sounded like a cover- up to Kurt, but since he had blown Blaine off that night, he didn't question it. He simply said he was sorry.

"Would you like me to come over tomorrow after work? I can try to help you find it." He offered, assuming it would make up for canceling on their plans multiple times.

* * *

Blaine immediately perked up. He nodded his head rapidly before shouting, "YES! I'd love that." There was a slightly awkward silence afterwards before Blaine abruptly said, "Bye Kurt," and hung up the phone.

"Ugh." Blaine smacked himself in the forehead with his palm. "I am so stupid."

* * *

**Review? Maybe? :D**


End file.
